The Most Popular Ghost in Ikebukuro
by ninja-alchemist47
Summary: Kasuka needs a favor from his big brother. But the favor isn't for him. Of course Shizuo will comply, He would never let down his brother. But perhaps this request is a bit more precarious than originally expected? OCxShizuo OCxIzaya
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Once again! I am starting a new story without updating any of my old ones! I KNOW I'm ADD AS HELL! Sorry, but I really wanted to write this one and hey its not like anyone reads my older ones. I'll update ragnaroks challenge soon, and possibly my KH fics. But for now. DURARARA MOOD HURAY!

This fic is Shizuo/OC mild Izaya/OC and just plain…well…idk. I wanted to do an OC Durarara fanfiction. So, here it is.

Shizuo lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. Putting his hands back in his pockets is reflected a moment. Shizuo wasn't stupid…He wasn't all too intelligent either. Reflecting, thinking, pondering, they weren't things he typically did. He was more preoccupied focusing on what was going on around him, and beyond that keeping his cool. Which he was not very good at. It was rare that something would present itself to Shizuo which caused him to do such things as think. Which wasn't to say that he did not have the ability, admittedly his thoughts were simple, which could be why he never did much thinking, everything that came out of his mind was so painfully self explanatory it frustrated him. He knew what he knew and he didn't what he didn't, sitting and thinking harder wouldn't change how much he knew. But now, something had happened which brought Shizuo to wonder.

Kasuka was not afraid of his brother. Shizuo knew that Kasuka loved him and he loves his brother. However because of Shizuo's reputation his brother the now quite popular idol made it apparent that distance should be maintained. They did not speak much, and they did not make time to see each other or have lunch every month like most distant busy siblings did. No, Shizuo kept afar watching over his brother through movies and CD's. once a year they would see each other, and talk about almost nothing, Shizuo was simple and Kasuka didn't speak much. However never did his brother ask for his help. Shizuo was strong and terrifying and should Kasuka want Shizuo's name alone could get him whatever he pleased. But that was not Kasuka's way. Which is why the text still opened and alit on Shizuo's cellular phone baffled him so.

_I need a favor, please come to my apartment right away. –Kasuka_

Shizuo would go of course. If Kasuka needed his help he would not stop for a moment but he had to think carefully first of course. Having an enemy like Izaya made one suspicious of out of the ordinary things, such as a text from his brother. However if Izaya had found a way to use Kasuka against him then he needed to go there anyway, Kill Izaya and make sure his brother was all right.

With the decision made Shizuo took one final drag off his cigarette and left for his brother's apartment. He remembered where it was, though it had been nearly two years sense he had been there. The most recent Christmas was at Shizuo's apartment he'd wanted to show his brother that he'd gotten a decent place, that he was starting to make a life. Kasuka's apartment wasn't too far from where Shizuo was now, he'd just gotten off work and Tom gave him the next few days off. He hadn't known what to do with himself other than that so he was just walking around Ikebukuro, as he typically did.

The building Kasuka lived in was one of the higher end apartment buildings, he was at the top, in a penthouse, befitting any highly popular idol. Upon entering the high class building Shizuo was immediately uncomfortable, passing the doorman briskly he made his way to the elevator. The buttons lit up brightly after he pushed them and he watched the shiny golden doors impatiently. The urge to light a cigarette flared in his chest though he subdued it knowing his brother wasn't fond of his habit. As the golden doors slid open to reveal an empty elevator box, he stepped inside. Punching the button for the top floor Shizuo stuffed his hands in his pockets and waited.

"He won't be much longer"

She nodded, Red hair bouncing around her face as she did. The big bouncy ringlets of her hair were mildly getting on her nerves, however it had been part of her shoot. She hadn't expected Yuhei to show up after her shoot and force her into his limo. Well, with Yuhei it wasn't exactly force it was more ask with that typical blank face.

"How do you know? You never got a reply" She asked casually picking her tights off of her skin and listening to them pop back into place. Before the sentence had been out of her mouth for more than a moment she heard a rapid thumping on the door. Her head lifted a bit more and Yuhei stood from his place in the chair across the couch from her. She did not stand as he raised a hand for her to remain seated. _What on earth is going on?_ She thought with a mild frustration in her frown. Yuhei just showed up out of the blue swept her away from the set and now some random guy is at his apartment where they were…alone? It seemed awfully sketchy, and if she didn't know Yuhei to be such a good guy she would be worried. _Tosuka san is going to be angry_ she thought mournfully touching the tender bit of her face that hid a bruise with makeup.

"Shizuo, I'm glad you came" She heard Yuhei in the hall near the door. Shizuo, why was that name familiar?

"No problem, So what exactly is going on? What kind of favor?" A gruff unfamiliar voice sounded from the hall.

"Come in, I'll explain." She heard their footsteps approach the room where she sat. She did not stand, She did what she always did in uncertain and viably awkward situations. She sat and stared at the floor, Picking idly at her hair. As they entered she looked up, taking in the appearance of the man with dyed blonde hair and a bartenders uniform. She tried her best not to raise her eyebrow at him and waited or Yuhei's explanation. "Shizuo, This is Katlynn. You might know her as Kaiyo Nishojima. Katlynn this is My older brother, Shizuo Heiwajima". The introduction was odd, the uncomfortable pronunciation of her real name and the realization of just who this man Yuhei had invited in was. Shizuo Heiwajima strongest man in Ikebukuro. Who would have guessed? She stood from the couch and bowed her head respectfully.

"Please just call me Kai" She said politely her response was a simple "hn" and so after a moment she looked at Yuhei curiously.

"Good, You seem to get along" He said and Kai once again had to refrain from making a face. The blonde man would barely acknowledge her. "Shizuo the favor I need from you has to do with her" Kai stopped. _With me? What about me?_ "I want you to be her body guard, For a time anyway"

"Her what?"

"My what?" Shizuo looked at her mildly annoyed at the repetition of his question but he brushed it off.

"Kai-chan and I worked on a movie together recently, We've become quite good friends I believe anyway" Kai paused, Friends? He barely spoke to her, sure they ate lunch together and sometimes they carpooled but friends? "However, Kai chan is not Japanese" She frowned at the mention of her original nationality "She doesn't stand out because her father was Japanese but she is ½ Irish. And she is technically, an illegal alien." Kai scowled at him. Perhaps she talked too much during those lunches. "However, Her manager who brought her to this country, is…well…" Yuhei showed the first bit of emotion she'd ever seen on his face "He is a touch violent. My agency is working on getting enough of her information to have her work with us. But unfortunately, I'm afraid he's caught wind of our plan" Kai was confused, Yuhei was trying to get her in his agency? He was going to stop Tosuka from abusing her? How did he even know about the abuse? Both she and Tosuka were carefull to cover it up. "We…I fear for her safety. I want her to stay with you. I know she will be safe with you. And it will only be until we can get enough information to move her." The tall blonde man stared at his brother and Kai didn't know what to think. The blonde looked at her.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked in a flat tone and she took a moment to process what exactly he was asking.

"Yes" was her response, he looked back at Yuhei and put his hands in his pockets.

"She didn't know about any of this did she?" Shizuo asked and Yuhei nodded. Kai wanted to interject but could think of nothing to say. Shizuo knew that he couldn't say no to his brother. Not his own flesh and blood, that and Kasuka would find a way to make Shizuo comply. "Do you really think she'd be okay with this? Look she practically shaking where she stands" He said waving a hand and Kai frowned. He was arguing on her behalf against it? That was strange. Yuhei turned to her and gave her one of his camera stopping smiles.

"I promise you will be safe with Shizuo" She frowned again.

"I'm not worried about that!" she interjected half a notch louder than she intended too. Both men stood with blank faces on her. "How did you find out about Tosuka? How can you get my information? I'm not in my old country for a reason! Why would forcing this on your brother be acceptable? Where am I going to sleep? How will I eat? How am I supposed to keep working when Tosuka knows all the sites I'm assigned? I appreciate your concern Yuhei, But this is kind of a ridiculous request!" She said finishing her rant calmer than it had started. Yuhei smiled at her.

"I know its ridiculous. But its going to happen, And its going to work" He told her and turned to Shizuo. "I've had my agent pick up her things, their in the hall closet. You have a guest room?"

"No but I can sleep on the couch" Shizuo said begrudgingly. Kai stood there dumbfounded. This was happening. She was running away. Running away with Shizuo Hiewajima, Strongest man in Ikebukuro.

What the hell.

Allright, That's the intro. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF THE PREMIS IS INTERESTING ENOUGH TO CONTINUE! I will give you virtual cookies (::) And virtual loves 3. Please don't flame and don't remind me about my sucky grammer. I know. Just tell me what you guys think! It will get interesting I promise, Just wait for Izaya to come in. And you'll just love Celty and Shinra's reaction. 3 Review review review!


	2. Technically Chapter 1

Durarara fic chapter 2. No time for ramblings. I'm just going to get started.

And so, here we are.

Kai held her large duffel bag with two hands in front of her, It hampered her ability to walk so she switched to hold it behind her, which also hampered her ability to walk. Hoisting it up with noticeable difficulty she held it over her shoulder, struggling to maintain balance as she attempted to keep up with Shizuo who was quickly making his way out of the front entrance of the apartment complex. She rushed, Feeling her hair and breasts bounce with her haste and she frowned. Man sometimes she hated the way she looked, what she wouldn't give to be plain and flat chested. Shizuo who had gotten farther ahead was holding two rolling suitcases with one hand on his right shoulder. His strength had not been a lie, though she did wonder if it was exaggerated, could he really pull signs out of the ground and hurl vending machines? That seemed impossible. She caught up to him, finally and possibly only because he paused to light a cigarette, he was probably stressed, Tosuka smoked when he was stressed. She didn't know what to do, She felt extremely guilty for imposing on him even though the imposition was not actually her own. He looked at her as she walked up to him and took a long drag in a way that made her throat burn watching him.

"Here" he said holding out a hand for her other suitcase. She paused a moment before understanding what exactly it was that he wanted. As she realized she jerked the heavy duffel back away from him towards herself stubbornly.

"No its okay. I got it" She said calmly adjusting the bag to be on her shoulder, she was small so it still hampered her movement by pushing her hips a little too far to the left. "You're already holding stuff" she said stubbornly and walked ahead of him. "So where are we going?" she asked without looking back at him.

Shizuo looked at her with an eyebrow raised beneath his sunglasses. _Pride? _He wondered idly. Proud people tended to make him angry. "To my apartment. Its on the other side of Ikebukuro." He said and watched her face pale at the thought. "You really should just give it to me to carry" He told her again. "You won't be able to carry it 16 blocks." She frowned at the thought and her guilt grew. Silently admitting defeat she pulled it off of her shoulder and handed it to him. Taking it he slung it over his shoulders and began walking again. Kai had no trouble keeping up with him now. She sometimes wished she was stronger, but she was a girl, and despite her ability to summon energy and strength in stressful situations due to adrenaline. She'd had to do more than a little self-defense back in Ireland before she came to this city. Beautiful country side, and very angry thugs. Tugging on one of her red curls she looked about around herself _man this is awkward_ she thought mournfully not sure what to do, she tried to focus on the people in the streets around her, wanting not to be uncomfortable.

"So um…" she started, attempting to strike up conversation "Thank you for doing this, I realize it's probably very inconvenient" she said and he grunted at her. She slumped a bit as she walked discouraged by his lack of a response. She hated getting in the way or being a problem, at least with Tosuka she was making him a lot of money. "I'll pay you for your trouble, and rent, and I can buy all the groceries. I'm not the best cook in the world but I'm better than some. I can clean too" she rambled a bit and he frowned.

"I'm your body guard, You're not my maid" he said coldly looking over at her out of the corner of his eye he sighed "look, it's not like this is convenient, but I don't mind okay? I'm glad to do Kasuka a favor, and If you really are in trouble then I guess I don't mind helping you too. Don't feel so obligated" he told her and she nodded eyes still on the ground shoulders still slumped. Was she that upset at not being able to help? They continued walking in silence for a bit longer and the sun was setting, glaring in his eyes, he mentally cursed the blue tinted glasses for being useless.

"It's getting late" she mused to herself tugging on her curls, God she couldn't wait to take a shower and get them out. She paused, shower, oh dear lord, she was going to be sharing a bathroom, with a stranger…a male stranger! Her face flushed and she looked away from him. What would she do when she had to go to the bathroom? Did she ask? Did she inform him so he didn't walk in on her? And showering! What if he had to go to the bathroom while she was taking a shower! WHAT THEN! She felt an embarrassed panic settle into her stomach. She couldn't ASK him what to do, that would be mortifying! She took a deep breath, _okay, relax, I'm sure a tall strong guy like Shizuo has shared a bathroom with women before he'll know what to do._ She relaxed her shoulders and looked up at the sky "Have you eaten? Like I said I can sort of cook…" she offered timidly fiddling with her fingers. He looked over at her and shook his head that he wasn't hungry she frowned. _This seems kind of difficult…_she mused to herself. She was supposed to be living with this man but she knew nothing about him, and he seemed less than excited to tell her. Or to know anything at all about her. Was it always going to be this quiet and awkward? She didn't know if she was okay with that. She'd have to force him to make friends later tonight. Hopefully that would go well. The wind blew and she caught a faint scent of grass and water. She knew that it wasn't real, it was just a small remaining memory from Ireland, there were not springs in this city, and much less fresh grass growing with that sharp of a scent. She stifled a shiver, her time in her former country had been…less than enjoyable. Her mother died when she was 10 years old and she knew only a few things about her father, she knew mostly that he was a sick sick man, there were only a few pictures but he had been gone before she turned 3. However the young age did not hinder her memory of his experiments. She shook her head, thinking about her family was…less than fruitful and definitely not uplifting at all.

"We're here" She jerked her head up before nearly bumping into Shizuo who had stopped to take a drag of a fresh cigarette, though she regretted to admit it she was fond of the smell of them, her mother had smoked it was a comforting smell despite the coughing. "There's no elevator so we'll take the stairs" he told her un-necessarily she nodded, fallowing him up the stairs. They climbed three flights and she regretted to feel the pain in her knees and burning in her lungs. How could she be so out of shape? She hated how painfully female she was, weak, she hated her physical limitations. But, those were probably only so bad because of those experiments.

The door looked a little worn, in fact it looked as if it had taken more than a few beatings, did people often try to break in here? That made her nervous Tosuke could easily hire thugs to come and get her. A moment later Shizuo's leg came up and he kicked the door in. She jumped unintentionally letting out a shocked yelp. He gave her a sidelong glance and shrugged. "I forgot my key" she nodded in understanding and fallowed him into the apartment. Her eyes lit up a bit, for some reason Kai had always preferred less then luxury living and this had such a nice comfortably worn look to it. There was an entry way where they removed their shoes and a small hallway which on the left opened into a small kitchen with a large bar window viewing into the living room, there was no TV but there was a table and a sofa, and a balcony directly ahead, out of the hallway there was a door on the right, which she assumed was a bedroom, the walls were bare, and a dingy color, she might end up painting if he'd let her. She didn't know how long she'd be here. "Are you going to stand in the doorway all night or can we move inside" he snapped. She jumped and stumbled out of his way as he stormed into the apartment. Dropping her bags on the floor with a loud thump thump. She cringed a bit, he seemed angry but she wasn't sure what she'd done to make him mad.

Stepping inside she closed the door behind her and locked it instinctively she stepped inside and he grunted kicking one of the bags over so it wouldn't be on its side. "I don't have much room for this stuff, but we can go get you some dressers tomorrow." He told her calmly and she shook her head.

"No I have no trouble living out of the suitcase, One of them has mostly books and computer equipment in it anyway, I'll use that one for dirty clothing. All the important stuff I have to wear is kept at the site" she said casually walking over and grabbing the suitcases pulling them into a corner under the bar and out of the way. She opened one to reveal a bulky laptop and an extra monitor. The rest of the suitcase seemed full of books and dvd's. Shizuo raised an eyebrow a bit surprised that the popular idol was an otaku. Until he realized they were all in English. "Is there someplace out of the way I can put these? There kind of important to me" she said calmly and he shrugged waving a hand.

"Put them where ever, I don't care. Just keep them away from anything flammable" he told her coldly and she frowned slightly standing up she bumped her head on the bar, she hissed through her teeth and set them on a build in alcove on the other side of the room.

"I know this is probably very inconvenient for you, but I'll do everything I can not to be a nuisance, and I'm not the worst person in the world. So please don't decide to hate me just yet" she said bluntly arranging her books with her back to him. Shizuo's eyebrows raised in shock, he'd never been talked to so blantantly before other than by his own brother. He felt like he should be pissed but he only felt refreshed.

"I don't hate you, it's just a pain in the ass" he said scratching the back of his head and sitting on the couch. "But Kasuka is right, If you're in trouble the best place for you to be is here. But I am easily annoyed, so if I tell you to stop something, you should stop, or your likely to have problems." She nodded calmly.

"I can do that. If possible I'd like to become friends, if not, this entire arrangement will only get more and more awkward" she told him calmly turning around and leaning back on the counter. He stared at her for a moment and she watched his reaction. Shizuo blinked behind his glasses, friends. He didn't have many of those, Shinra called himself a friend but he was more like an interested party, he supposed Celty was his friend, but she didn't speak, so they were about as friendly as one could be. He'd never had a real, normal friend. But then, why would he, he wasn't really a normal guy.

"Um…" he started "I don't really do friends…" he said dropping his gaze from her and she seemed to slump a bit. "I'm not really sure…how that whole….situation works" he said with an aggravated wave of his hand. She cocked her head to the side. And he felt a heat collect on his face embarrassed from sounding like a fool he continued "which isn't to say…that I don't want to…its more….errr….don't be too upset if I'm not a very good one" he said feeling horribly out of character. He scowled at himself. Getting frustrated he wanted a moment to himself "The showers in the other room, don't girls need those like twice a day? Go and take one." Kai's eyebrows shot up and she folded her arms. He paused and looked at her. _See now, that's probably not something you're supposed to say._ He thought regrettably.

"I wanted one anyhow, so I'll try not to get annoyed at that, but for the record, we do like showers, we don't like being told to go and take one, makes us think we smell" she said with a giggle and moved passed him into the other room. He sighed and massaged his temples.

"What a day" he mumbled lighting up another cigarette opening the balcony door.

- (break) -

OH no,

This was a problem, this was a serious, serious problem.

Kai stood, wet hair dripping on her damp shoulders as the most important bits of her were barely covered by the smallish towel Shizuo kept in his bathroom, she was grateful that the bathroom wasn't disgusting but…how did he only own ONE TOWEL? More importantly at this point was the lack of clothing. How did she forget to bring in her suitcase? How stupid could she be?

What did she do? Sit in this steamy bathroom for five hours till she air dried then walk out in her dirty clothing and then change again? She sighed. Swallowing her pride her face was bright red. She made her way through the bedroom and stared at the door. _Be strong kai be strong_ she told herself as she opened the door a crack.

"Umm….Shizuo?" she called timidly into the room in front of her. Her face was burning and she felt a little dizzy from the blush and the steam. Shizuo sat up looking toward the door and she shuffled back so only her face would show through the crack in the door. He raised an eyebrow at her clearly confused. "You uh, You see my suitcase over there?" she asked pointing out a finger towards the corner. He turned and looked back at her. It took a moment before he understood and his face turned a slight pink color as well.

"I'll uh, I'll be on the balcony, go ahead and get dressed" he told her standing up and leaving the living room. She sighed heavily. Peaking her head out of the crack in the door she scanned the room to make sure the cost was clear, all seemed well. Hesitantly she stepped out of the bedroom scurrying over to the suitcase in the corner she held up the towel and began swiftly digging through the suitcase. _Undies, undies where are they? Ah ha! Now a bra, bra, bra, bra, Ugh! He only packed me two? And the uncomfortable lacey ones too no wait!_ "Yes! Sports Bra!" She exclaimed pulling one out of the suitcase in triumph, her head spun around scanning the room once more before pulling on her undies beneath the towel. She stood and dropped the towel to put on her bra, as the clasps clicked together behind her back she heard a door open and close quickly _what—_

"SHIZUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She heard the voice of a young man yell into the apartment before she caught a glimpse of a black haired be-speckled man wearing a lab coat run into the living room. In less than a second Kai's entire upper body was a bright shade of red, and despite herself, she shrieked. The man turned and with a look of dull surprise that looked to her more like interest lit behind his glasses. "Oh?" was all that left his mouth before he was pile driven back into the hallway and out of site by a blonde/black blur. Kai felt her eyes well up _Shizuo saw me too…_ her face burned in an almost painful way and the blood rush and spike in heart rate sent her head swimming.

She didn't remember falling, and she didn't remember hitting the ground the white blur that should have been her vision was all she could see. _Clothing, Don't you dare pass out without clothing_ she scolded herself mentally and dug through her bag a moment longer. She found a short black baby doll dress and a pair of tight jeans that made her ankles itch but she put them on regardless. Once clothed she sat on the ground for a second watching her vision clear and taking slow deep breaths.

"Okay, I'm decent, You can come out now" she called to the men in the hallway. Her face was still bright red but she would just wait for that to pass on its own. The man in the lab coat ran out first making a straight line for Kai, who tried to back away but was too slow and became a human shield for the black haired stranger. The next to exit was an enraged Shizuo who made a beeline for her as well. Shizuo stopped in front of her and looked at her for a second, as if considering something, then reached over her head and pulled the man over her by his lab coat. Which he then proceeded to use to spin the man twice before throwing him in the vague direction of his couch.

"What have I told you about BARGING into my apartment! IT PISSES ME OFF SHINRA!" Shizuo shouted at the man wearing glasses, who was obviously Shinra. The lab coated man simply whimpered and sat upright.

"I forgot! I was in the depths of despair and needed the consolation of my dear childhood friend!" Shinra whined and Kai could practically feel the strength with which Shizuo rolled his eyes. "My honey and I we got into a fight, I don't know what I did wrong! She just ran out! What do I do Shizuo?" Shinra bellowed and sat whimpering on the couch.

"Tch, How should I know? Celty's put up with you for years, I doubt its anything serious. You're over reacting, again. Just go home and wait for her" He said coldly, thought his voice still had an angry growl behind it. Shizuo turned to look at Kai and ran a hand through his hair. "Are you okay?" He asked and she jumped as if shocked by the question.

"I'm…just a little startled is all. I'll be fine." She responded with a small smile and he nodded.

"By the way" Shinra started tone of voice now completely calm, Kai gave him a flat look _he seems quick to recover_ "Who are you?" He asked bluntly and she frowned crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Who am I? Who the hell are you!" She scolded and Shinra seemed taken aback at her reaction. "I'll tell you who I am after you apologize for barging in here while I was changing" he raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged his shoulder.

"But that's not fair, How was I supposed to know you were in here changing. Shizuo NEVER has company much less female company" He said casually and she frowned again.

"Is THAT how you talk about your own friend! Apologize to me AND to Shizuo!" Kai shouted at the man who sat in silence a second longer before bursting out into laughter.

"Okay Okay, I'm sorry, and I'm sorry to you too Shizuo. Man I like her. Where did you find this girl anyway?" Shinra asked looking Shizuo with interest, the blonde lit a cigarette _he sure does smoke a lot _Kai thought briefly _ it's probably all this stress of dealing with me._ "You didn't buy her did you?" Kai felt herself getting angry again but before she could scold the rude man Shizuo interrupted.

"She's one of Kasuka's famous friends. He thinks she's in danger so he wants me to watch out for her for a few months" He said casually sitting on the coffee table in the middle of the room. Shinra's head nodded in understanding and he looked over at Kai again. "Kai, This is Shinra, he's…sort of a friend, I guess." Shizuo said taking another drag on his cigarette. "Shinra, This is Kai. Don't be a jerk, as of this moment, I like her more than I like you" Shizuo said and Shinra looked hurt.

"That's mean Shizuo." Shinra said with a sad pout before looking at Kai. "Nice to meet you Kai. We should go on a double date sometime. That will make my honey so happy!" Shinra said and Kai couldn't help but wonder why this moron was in a lab coat, if he was a doctor then she was glad to know that she was smart in not trusting them. "But I have to go, if Celty gets back to find that I've gone she will only get more upset with me!" He exclaimed and stood making his way to the door. "I'll see you again soon Kai! And don't mind this guy, he's not so bad" Shinra called before disappearing out the door. Kai stood for a moment longer in silence. Wanting to let Shizuo finish his cigarette in peace.

"You have some weird friends" She said casually sitting down on the couch to his side. He grunted.

"I think, its more that weird people have me as a friend" He said calmly looking in his pack. Only two left. Shizuo sighed and rolled the pack in his hand, this day had been quite trying. He looked over at Kai who was looking out the balcony window and tugging on a piece of her red hair. _It's not so bad though. _ He thought idly. "Hey" Kai looked up at him as he spoke. "You said you could cook right?" He asked his eyes on the ground in front of him. Kai smiled.

"Yep!"

"I'm hungry"

Her smile got just a little bit bigger.

"Good"

TADA! So, theres the first official chapter of The most popular ghost in Ikebukuro. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OR PERISH! I worked REALLY REALLY hard so please review. Without reviews there will be no more chapters, I'm too busy to write without prompts.

I'LL GIVE YOU A VIRTUAL COOKIE IF YOU REVIEW (:::) Triple chocolate chip bitches!

Love you all who reviewed the first update of this, hope you liked this chapter. Tell me if you want more please!


	3. Technically Chapter 2

Drrr fic CHAPTER 2!

I would give you a little bit up here and tell you to review and how grateful I am for the few reviews I've already gotten but, I'm kind of focused so I'll save that for the end of the chapter.

Shizuo took a long drag of his cigarette staring out the large warehouse docking garage door he looked at the empty morning. The sun was up but not bright, and the few clouds in the sky gave one the impression of rain however it would not fall. The entire sky was rather grey, like the city beneath it, grey concrete and a lighter grey reflecting in the windows. Cities were so boring during the day, without their many moving lights and sounds, they were even more so in the morning with stores not open yet save the few that served breakfast to the poor souls who worked in the thousands of cubicles that most likely filled up most of the tall buildings surrounding them. Our blonde released an even longer stream of smoke from his nose, turning on his heal to look back into the building. The room inside was dark, and massive with several brightly colored sets arranged at different points, large spot lights in various colors were placed around each set and there were people bustling about like ants, all with a specific task, knowing what they're doing and not wasting time. His eyes grazed over the many sets, one decorated with various pillows and blankets another that was simply abstract one had a motorcycle…he did not linger long his eyes returned to Kai siting in a blue cloth and wood folding chair with her legs crossed. The outfit they had her wearing was, compromising, to say the least, an incredibly small nightgown which did little to hide the brightly colored lingerie beneath. He turned away again, feeling inappropriate looking to long at Kai in those clothes. He heard a few shout and apparently they were finally moving on to the first shoot, after the obscene amount of time they spent trying to put makeup on her. Kai was apparently very flinch when someone got close to her eyes. Shizuo didn't move from his spot, and he most certainly didn't turn around, he was sure whatever photos they were taking of her they would make both him and his…what was she? His bodyguard-i? His friend? His client? His roommate? Well, whatever she was it would be uncomfortable none the less. The cigarette once again met his lips and he inhaled deeply.

"That is a filthy habit you know" A voice came from behind him, Shizuo turned only slightly still keeping his eyes were he should.

"Kasuka." Shizuo greeted gruffly and his brother approached him, stepping out into the morning air standing with his face to Shizuo but his body turned to watch the shoot. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I just wanted to check on the two of you" he said monotonously as he watched the shoot behind Shizuo. "She's very talented, though I suppose she doesn't have much of a choice but to be, If she didn't do this, she wouldn't do anything" Kasuka spoke aloud and Shizuo grunted his response. The younger of the brothers turned facing Shizuo "How is it? Are you managing?" Shizuo knew what he was asking. He wanted to know if his temper had been affected by Kai's presence.

"I haven't lost my temper towards her, but it has happened in front of her though not as badly as it could have…" he thought briefly back to throwing Shinra across the room. "She doesn't make me angry, though she has a big mouth" Kasuka chuckled at that.

"Yes well, I had hoped her big mouth might help you a bit" was his response as he turned back to look at Kai again. "Oh, their finished" Shizuo flicked his cigarette onto the ground and stepped on it.

"YUHEI!" Kai came running up, at least that's what it sounded like to Shizuo but in her bare feet it would be hard to tell. "Yuhei, I didn't know you would be here this morning!" Kai said cheerfully hugging her friend Shizuo turned to face her and regretted it immediately. She was still wearing that ridiculously thin night gown, sure she had put her large coat over the top to ward off the goosebumps that were forming on her legs but the jacket hung open. He had a full view of something he'd never seen off of a screen. Shizuo turned away again quickly reaching for another cigarette, the only way he knew how to handle that kind of stress. He tried to maintain his thoughts while he absently listened to Kai and Kasuka make small talk. His eyes focused on the skyline again and he sighed, clearing his head. "Shizuo, Ne, Shizuo" He turned again, cursing himself as he did, what did he think she had magically materialized clothing onto her while he wasn't looking? She smiled at him and with difficulty he kept his eyes on her face. "There are only two more shoots, it shouldn't take long setting up is the hardest part, we should be out of here in an hour and a half, two hours tops. I promise" she said with that same chipper tone, how was she so cheery? It was early and he doubted sitting in that chair being picked at was fun. With a wave Kai ran back into the building towards the rack of clothing and he watched as she reached to pull the nightgown up over her head and spun quickly, this time blood actually making it up to his face. _Kami please don't let there be a lot of these kinds of shoots_ he thought tiredly.

"Sorry about that," Kasuka said addressing his brother. "When you spend a lot of time doing this job, it's difficult to remember that most people aren't used to seeing others naked" Shizuo grunted and bit his cigarette in his mouth.

"She seemed to remember fine the other night" He commented and sighed. Turning to Kasuka he saw the raised eyebrow and realized how that must have sounded. "No! I mean, she took a shower and forgot to bring her clothing with her! I had to stand on the balcony for thirty minutes while she got dressed." He explained, Kasuka didn't seem satisfied but he didn't pry any further.

"Well, at least you're getting along"

Izaya sat at his desk hands folded in front of his face, the smell of his lavender hand soap filling his nose. His eyes darted around the room, severed head on the bookshelf, empty containers that once held instant ramen piled up on the corner of his coffee table, next to his mix-matched game board. Sense the blow out between the saika children, the dollars and the yellow scarves things have been increasingly boring. Kida left, so he could no longer toy with him, and Anri now recognized his manipulations for what they were and easily evaded them, keeping Mikado safe as well. He scowled at the pieces, he hated it when a game ended, he hated even more when it didn't end the way he wanted. The war should have escalated, it should have consumed the city with terror and strife. But it didn't, it had been a few months of discomfort and then it was resolved, by friendship, how disgusting. Izaya stood looking out the window at the city, he hadn't slept in three days, that he could recall, and it was early morning. He continued to do his job as an informant but the information was hollow, boring. All business deals and corporate takeovers. Not even the foreign mafia had been making a stir lately. Celty and Shinra were settled down together, and she didn't even care if she found her head anymore. He was bored, so insanely, disgustingly bored. Namie's head poked into the doorway, he didn't turn just stared at her reflection in the window.

"Izaya, You have a client, a Mr Tosuka?" Izaya waved a dismissive hand turning away from the window and sitting at his desk once again grunting out a displeased 'send him in'. His eyes glazed as he stared at his reflection in his computer monitor. He looked up as a man entered the room, the instinctive calculation began. A middle heighted man, probably around 5'11 possibly six feet, with a flat round nose and a wide set frown on his fetures, he had a low set eyebrow and a wide forehead, the eyes that glittered beneath his bushy eyebrows were glazed with concealed rage and tinted with bad booze. His beige trench coat reached his ankels and his darker hat sat crooked on his head. The briefcase in his hand most likely held unmarked bills, or he was carrying it to make it seem like he could pay, or perhaps he was one of the fools who thought that Izaya Orihara Informant of Ikebukuro and Shinjuku needed to be told what to do to get the information needed. Which was a laugh, Izaya knew everyone, there was not a single person of interest that Izaya was not at least vaguely aware of. The man did not introduce himself, which meant he obviously thought he was more important that he actually was. Striding across the room he stood in front of Izaya's desk.

"Ne Ne! Suka-chan~ don't look so angry to see me!" Izaya chided playfully, his attitude bothered and put people on edge, that's why he maintained it, though he was far from the amused way he sounded. "What do you need today? More pretty girls to make famous?" Izaya chuckled, Tosuka was a regular, though Izaya hadn't seen him in a while, he had often come in asking for information on girls, he wanted to make a girl an idol, both for the money and fame, and for the power over someone smaller and weaker than him. Tosuka was a sick man, Izaya knew, which is why the informant had never given him any girls with real potential. Tosuka didn't deserve money fame or the ability to abuse and control an innocent girl, he was just a loser. But, loser or not, he did pay.

"No" Tosuka's voice held more rage than his eyes and Izaya raised an eyebrow his smirk widening.

"Then what? Suka-chan~ I haven't seen you in a while, Perhaps you found a girl on your own? Awww did you kill her suka-chan? You know I hate hiding bodies It always costs extra!" Izaya was toying with him and he got internal glee watching Tosuka's hand tighten visibly on the suitcase.

"I found a girl" Tosuka said in a voice that he failed to maintain calm. "Perhaps you know of her?" He said pulling his free hand from his pocket and producing a photograph. Izaya took it, gingerly, holding the photo up he did recognize the girl, she was a new idol, slowly growing in popularity and only slowly because the few appearances she'd made were in very unknown films. She did voice acting too as he recalled and was supposed to have released a cosplay book recently and a more professional photo book in the near future. Izaya laughed in delight, so this loser HAD found a girl, and an attractive and talented one at that. Spinning in his chair Izaya studied the picture.

"Ne, ne! You're right Suka-chan! I DO know her, awfully pretty! Getting pretty big too I didn't know you were her manager?" Izaya said smirking again when the quip about not knowing Tosuka was involved made the man in front of him twitch angrily. "Good job! But, Suka-chan…What do you need me for? You have the girl." Izaya said tossing the picture back at the man.

"I don't, Not anymore" Izaya raised an eyebrow. Tosuka lost his temper and slammed a fist on Izaya's desk, producing no reaction from the informant. "That DAMN Yuhei Hanejima!" Izaya felt his ear twitch, Shizuo's brother? The smirk on his face was no longer concealed "That little white knight BASTERD, used his agency to sweep her out from under me! My contract with her is void because she's not a citizen. His agency will get all the credit for discovering her and all the money!" Tosuka raged fists clenched. Izaya thought a moment, a stolen idol wasn't a big deal it happened every day, and while this girl was beautiful and talented, what was REALLY so special about her? Why should he care? There was the interest of Shizuo's brother, that could be fun and his sisters would most certianly be helpful in gathering information on HIM, but it didn't necessarily mean he got to torture his sworn enemy, it didn't really mean anything. There wasn't much Tosuka could do to get her back other than threaten her.

"Ne? and what's the problem? You're a big scary guy, she'll do what you say just find her and—"

"They gave her a body guard, now I'm not an amateur I can handle a common thug but…." He cringed "she's being protected by Heiwajima Shizuo" Izaya's eyebrow rose, okay, now he was interested, if only slightly. Shizuo? Protecting a defenseless girl? Now that seemed a bit out of character. "I know you Izaya, You're a twisted little bug" Tosuka began eyes flicking to the dismembered head the informant shrugged "You don't care unless its weird, right? Well I'll let you in on a little secret, this girl, she's not human" Izaya laughed.

"Oh come on Suka-chan she's not THAT pretty!" Tosuka shook his head.

"No, She heals too quickly, she can sustain injuries that would kill any normal person, she can survive for 3 weeks without eating, 3 WEEKS, before they took her I was starting to experiment I even spoke to that surgeon about doing an exploratorive surgery but then—" Izaya frowned. Tosuka was an idiot, a complete idiot, what could this girl be if not human? His eyes trailed over to the head on his shelf. He spun in his chair. "I need you to help me get her back, or at least, at least tell me what she is, if I have that information I can control her forever" The stupid man stood waiting for a reply, Izaya considered it, It could be interesting, and If nothing else he could torture Shizuo a bit more.

"I'll…See what I can do for you, Suka-chan"

"All right then Kai, great work today" A woman in a red skirt suit said kindly as Kai walked off of the last set. Her red hair was curled up and tousled from the wind machine but for once her bangs hung straight and didn't bother her. Kai smiled at the woman, her new manager, she was nice and considerate, she actually gave Kai the money she made and let her eat. "That should be all the photos for the photobook, You can take tomorrow off, but remember your audition for that new movie the day after, try to rehearse if you can find someone to read lines with you" The woman told her and Kai nodded making a bee line for the dressing room where her own clothing waited, she didn't like leaving in set clothes, she was allowed to keep them but she always felt so ostentatious walking around the city wearing clothing that she knew would be in her photobook. Closing the door behind her she sighed shoulders slumping and she ran her fingers through her hair. She thought Tosuka might try and show up today, or send someone to threaten her. She was grateful to be wrong. Stripping off the many accessories first she finally pulled the long shirt over her head and removed her undershirt, replacing her own bra she wiggled about enjoying the comfort before stripping off the fishnet tights and combat boots, she did like those boots though. Pulling her own comfortable stripped long sleeve shirt over her head she replaced the tights with her own striped ones, and finally pulled on her black overalls. Slipping back into the boots rather than the flats she'd worn to the set she finally collapsed back onto the couch. A long slow sigh escaped her lips and she placed an arm over her eyes. _Sleepy, I wonder if Shizuo would mind me taking a nap when we got back….no….then he'd have to be all quiet and stuff it'd be inconvenient for him_. She looked at the ceiling, she was grateful to be going home with Shizuo rather than Tosuka. She hoped maybe it was over, she could just live the rest of her life in peace. Live in an apartment, have a cat, eat lunch with friends, go to work, come home make dinner for Shizuo and her to eat…if it WAS all over, which she had the sinking feeling it wasn't, she wouldn't be able to stay with Shizuo anymore though…she liked it there. Sitting up she propped her elbows up on her knees and stared at the floor. What was she really doing? Just running away? How could that work? Eventually Tosuka would fine her. And she couldn't stay with Shizuo forever, she'd just get on his nerves, hell she barely got him to agree that they were friends. A knock sounded from the door and Kai jumped, shaken out of her thoughts.

"Y-yes?" She called through the door standing up she rushed to open it. Shizuo stood on the other side hands in his pockets leaning back on his heals, as he typically stood. "Oh, yeah sorry, I'm ready" she said grasping her purse from the hook on the wall and leaving the room, Shizuo grunted in response and she smiled. "Sorry it took so long" she said as they made their way out of the warehouse and to the street. He shrugged and grunted again. "I have tomorrow off…" she began attempting to start a conversation "If you want we could try to find something fun to do…." She suggested and looked over at him expectantly he shrugged again, which caused a slight frown to set on her features. "Do you know of anything fun to do around here?" She asked again, demanding conversation, why did he always do that? Did he just not want to talk to her? Before he could respond she slipped in "If I'm pestering you just tell me and I'll shut up"

"You're not pestering me," Was his response and he looked around a bit "For the record that's probably not the best attitude to have, as an idol, people will walk all over you that way, and that's your job" he told her and she chuckled slightly.

"I don't mind being a door mat sometimes, long as people deserve the help, but I certainly don't want to be one of those obnoxious loud mouth idol girls" she responded casually "I don't want to get all conceded and rude, I mean, I want to be like Yuhei." She said and Shizuo raised an eyebrow _like Kasuka? What does that mean?_ "Yuhei is really popular, and talented, and even though he has to act all cheery and cutesy for jobs and stuff, he's still a really cool laid back guy. He didn't change at all, He just acts like he did when he needs to" Kai explained and Shizuo nodded.

"You and Ka—Yuhei are pretty close?" Shizuo asked before his mind caught up with his mouth, why did he ask that? He didn't need to know that. Why should he care if their close or not? Kai seemed slightly surprised at the question and pondered it for a moment. Yuhei had been the first friend she made in this country, he was nice and fun to talk to and he wasn't stupid like a lot of the other people she had to work with. He had helped her escape Tosuka and got her an amazing new manager. She knew that they were friends but she never really thought about how close they were, how does one measure that?

"He is very important to me" she settled on, he was, all of her friends were. She had no one when she got here and therefore the few people she did get, meant the world to her. Shizuo nodded trying to undertand what that meant. Kasuka seemed to be up to something by putting he and Kai together like this, was Kasuka possibly interested in her? Romantically? Was he trying to make sure she could get along with him so they could be together? That seemed unlikely, Kasuka had never really had much interest in the opposite sex, or any sex in general really but then again….Shizuo looked over at Kai consideringly, she was pretty different, she was gorgeous and certainly was interesting. Shizuo's thoughts were interrupted as a large whine erupted from Kai's stomach, causing the girl to blush and cover her stomach with her hands. "Um, sorry, I uh…I skipped breakfast this morning and…uh…." She stammered and Shizuo sighed.

"Come on, Russia Sushi is up here on the left." Kai blushed again and apologized quietly, he ignored it, the apologizing was slightly aggravating, what did she think she did wrong?

"I got paid today, so it'll be my treat okay?" she said returning to the cheer he was used to. He was relieved sure, she was cute when she got all timid but it made him worry she was scared or that he'd done something wrong. He nodded and she grinned brightly striding ahead of him as Russia Sushi came into view with Simon out front passing out flyers and coupons, Making poorly translated conversation with passers by.

"Ah~ Shizuo! How you be?" Simon greeted cheerfully and Shizuo nodded at him in acknowledgment, Kai waved and Simon's attention was immediately taken "Young lady! Pretty lady! You are with Shizuo-san?" Simon asked looking back at Shizuo with both confusion and a mix of happy mischief Shizuo's eyes hardend at him and he shook his head. Simon raised an eyebrow and smiled again "Come, Shizuo and pretty friend, You eat? Russia sushi, very good!" He smiled down at Kai who nodded enthusiastically no doubt hungry. Shizuo fallowed as Simon led them inside and seated them near the door. "I get menu's for friends! Sit! Enjoy!" Simon said enthusiastically, Shizuo briefly wondered what it was like to be so happy with your job to act like that every day. Simon was just a happy guy though, he assumed, he'd never seen him mad, only once had he seen Simon without a smile, and that had been when he stopped Shizuo from killing that damn flea.

"Shizuo?" The blonde looked up diffusing the anger that had begun building by meeting Kai's eyes, they seemed much greener today for some reason, he wondered if they changed color. "You and that big man are friends?" She asked curiously and he shrugged looking away from her.

"I know him, He knows me, I wouldn't say we're friends though" He responded casually she nodded slightly a concentrated look on her face.

"Well, Who do you consider to be a 'friend'" She asked curiously leaning over the table a bit which inadvertently caused her breasts to push up against her folded arms to display cleavage, she tilted to one side and raised her hand as she spoke "I mean, I had to convince you to be my friend, and you still barely say a word to me without me pestering you" she said and tilted her head to the side. "But that man….Shinra? he called you a friend, and you seem to know him well" She asked looking at him. Shizuo paused he supposed it was a genuine enough question but he never really thought about it, Shinra and he had been friends sense they were children though to Shinra it was more out of fascination than genuine care. He had always tried to avoid friends, due to his…problem. He felt it was dangerous for those who couldn't handle it to be too close.

"Shinra and Celty are my friends…" he said calmly resting his chin in his hand "But, they can handle me if I loose my temper, I try not to have too many people around incase I snap. I don't want to hurt anyone" He told her bluntly "Except for Izaya" He growled out last. Kai tilted her head again, making herself look like an exotic bird. She opened her mouth to ask but was interrupted as Simon returned with menus.

"Here you are Shizuo and Pretty friend!"

"You can call me Kaiyo" She told Simon sweetly and he grinned wider.

"Ah! Kaiyo! Please order food! Shizuo and Kaiyo! Russia sushi very good!" he said happily and waited as they both skimmed their menu, Shizuo selected something strange sounding but Kai couldn't really decide. Eventually settling on a difficult to pronounce roll of some sort. Simon took the order and walked off, leaving Kai and Shizuo alone once again. Shizuo opened his mouth to explain who Izaya was but it seemed that Kai had forgotten what they had been talking about.

"So, is there anything fun to do in ikebukuro?" she asked curiously and Shizuo shrugged. He'd never realy gone out with the intention of "having fun". He knew there were places to go shopping, and karaoke bars, the park, typical stuff like that but he had never really done anything like that. "hmmmmmm" Kai pondered to herself tapping her chin with her index finger "well, there are bars and stuff but that's more of a night time activity, and drinking isn't really my thing, I don't want to drag you around shopping you'd be miserable, what is there to really DO at a park? I know I saw one but wouldn't you just sit around like you would at the house, so its just sitting around outside…" she continued talking to herself for a bit longer and Shizuo tuned out a bit, assuming she wasn't really saying any of this for his benefit. "What about that guy? Your friend? He mentioned something about hanging out with another person, What about that? We could go hang out with them" she suggested and Shizuo paused. He wouldn't mind that, infact it could actually be fun but…celty wasn't…how would Kai react? Would Celty even be okay with Kai finding out?

"I'll call Shinra tonight and talk to him about it, see if their available" he told her, it would be easy to ask Shinra about it on the phone and if there was a problem he would simply tell her they were busy.

"Here you go!" Simon called as he placed the food on the table in front of each of them. Shizuo nodded and Kai let out a chipper "thank you!" before digging in. She did her best to remember her manners but she was starving and she hadn't been in japan that long so she wasn't exactly sure what the proper way to eat sushi was. Shizuo just stuffed the whole piece in his mouth but when she tried that she nearly choked. So instead she cut the pieces of sushi into smaller pieces before eating them. In all honesty, the sushi really wasn't as good as Simon seemed to think, but she was hungry and he was nice so she wasn't going to offend him. Eating the entire plate with ease she paid the bill and patted her stomach graciously. Shizuo had finished first but didn't seem to mind waiting reaching in his pocket as he stood he pulled out his pack of cigarettes, the pack was new but already half gone, _I guess the morning was more stressfull than I thought._

As they exited the restaurant Kai sighed happily and Shizuo lit a cigarette inhaleing deeply. "I want dessert!" Kai proclaimed, Probably louder than necessary, Shizuo raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled pointing to an ice cream shop next door to Russia Sushi. He sighed and waved a hand and she nodded departing to get the ice cream by herself and allowing him to finish his cigarette.

Kai entered the store and looked up at the jingling bells on the door, it made her smile, they did that at a pub she used to visit alot in Ireland. Walking into the store she made an efficient beeline for the counter looking at the various flavors undecidedly she poked her chin with her index finger puffing out her cheeks while she concentrated. Absently noting how silly she was acting today she didn't bother stopping herself from making the ridiculous face, nothing wrong with a little silliness. "hmmm…what do I want? Something fruity? Or something chocolaty?" she muttered to herself absently.

"Well If you ask me, the Chocolate ice cream here is a little bland compared to actual chocolate, so I say fruity" Kai jumped blushing slightly at being caught talking to herself she spun to face the man speaking to her. She paused a moment before speaking taking in his apearence, the man had dark short hair, and slanted calculating eyes like looking at a cat, or a hawk. He wore a jacket that had fur around the collar and sleeves which seemed odd, it wasn't warm enough for a jacket like that. She noticed briefly that he was studying her as well, and the smirk he wore on his face reminded her of her embaressment.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just sort of talk to myself a bit sometimes" She responded with a smile and he grinned back, he seemed friendly she was glad he wasn't being judgmental.

"Ne Ne, Not to worry, everyone talks to themselves once in a while, I think you're more likely to be crazy if you DON'T than if you do personaly" he said with a smile and she offered a small laugh. "However what I said still stands, the sherbert here is really quite good" He said with a nod and she smiled brightly.

"Well I'll get that then" She responded cheerfully and turned to the woman behind the counter, ordering her ice cream she received it gratefully and paid the woman. Turning she faced the same man again, she smiled though she had though he would have left, or at least moved from that exact spot. "It was nice meeting you" She said casually with a smile and a small bow and moved to walk around him to meet Shizuo again. He stepped in front of her and she paused looking at him now suspiciously.

"I'm sorry, I wont hold you up for too much longer" he told her with another smile "Its just you see, my sister, she's a big fan of that movie that just came out, watches it all the time and you look so much like the girl that played the lead I had to ask, are you really Kaiyo Nishojima?" He asked and she relaxed a bit, if not a lot.

"Oh," She let a small giggle escape her and nodded "Yep that's me, You caught me, don't go calling in the crowds though I'd hate to drop my ice cream in the shuffle" she joked and he chuckled courteously though much in the same manner she giggled, more out of knowledge that one should laugh rather than actual humor.

"My lord I cant believe I actually met an idol in my favorite ice cream shop." He said excitedly and she smiled he began searching his pockets frantically pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. "You just have to give me your autograph, my sister is going to be so jealous" he smiled at her and she nodded taking the paper with one hand. "here" he said taking her ice cream so she could write.

"Thanks, So what's your name?" She asked cheerfully leaning down to write on the glass over the ice cream.

"Oh My name is Iza-" The man was cut off as the bells jingled at the door, they both turned to see Shizuo standing menacingly in the doorway rage clear on his features. "whoopsies Looks like I've been found out" He said and Kai's face twisted up in confusion looking from Shizuo to the man in front of her. Did they know each other? Shizuo looked kinda mad…maybe this guy owes him money? Kai was baffled.

"IZAYAAA" Shizuo growled out loudly shaking with rage. "I thought I told you to stay in Shinjuku, I'll kill you, annoying basterd!" Kai tilted her head to the side, Izaya, hadn't Shizuo said something about at Izaya at lunch? Wait, kill? He wasn't serious. Looking back Shizuo looked entirely serious. What was going on? What did she just get in the middle of? Who was this guy? Why did Shizuo hate him so much?

"Ne Ne Shizu-chan~ is that Anyway to speak in front of a lady?" Izaya taunted and Shizuo's grip on the metal bar along the side of the door tightened ripping it off with a shout he lunged at Izaya, who dodged smoothly slipping behind Kai. Shizuo spun and Kai wanted to turn as well but before she had time to move she had a blade pressed to her throat and a thin but surprisingly strong arm wrapped around her waist. "Ah ah ah! I wouldn't move if I were you~ I wouldn't want to hurt this pretty little thing, ne Shizuo? Isnt she just delicious?" He taunted pressing up behind Kai and breathing on her ear before whispering, "sorry about this, But I really don't want to die today". Kai's face went red, with rage and embaressment. She was not helpless and she would SOOOOO not be a hostage for this guy, she didn't know what was going on, but she wanted out of it. Shizuo shook with rage and moved to jump forward, Kai felt a prick and Shizuo froze "Tut tut Shizu-chan, dont you even care if I slit her throat?" The dark haired man chided. Kai scowled.

"Okay, That is enough!" she growled out ignoring the knife which pressed deeper into her skin at her intervention. "You don't know me Mr Izaya, but I **really** don't like it when people speak about or for me against my will" With one fluid motion she spun in his arms leaving a long lasceration across her neck and dropped to one knee through his grip, her neck would bleed a lot but she'd had worse. As she dropped Izaya dug the knife intot he back of her slim neck she hissed and he recognized the feeling of bone on blade pulling free as she dropped he jumped back when Shizuo lundged at him. In a swift movement he was over the counter and headed for the back door.

"I'll see you again Kai-chan!~"

Okay guys what do you think? It seems a bit rushed to me but I wrote it all in one day, I'm not sure if Izaya's enterance was really….right but too late now I guess. Review and I will give you all the cookies!

Seriously, review.


End file.
